


Встретимся посередине, любовь моя

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Азирафаэль неправильно интерпретирует ситуацию, а у Кроули трогательный момент.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Встретимся посередине, любовь моя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Meet In The Middle, My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627101) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



— Ты не мог бы держать на руле хотя бы одну руку? — Азирафаэль явно сопротивляется желанию вытянуть ладонь и ухватиться за «торпеду». Как будто это гарантирует, что его не выбросит из машины. Что на самом деле бессмысленно, поскольку такому могущественному эфирному существу не нужно подчиняться законам гравитации и сохранения импульса, если он этого не захочет. — Мне трудно читать брошюру.

Кроули едва сдерживает язвительный ответ — он не допустит, чтобы с Азирафаэлем что-то случилось. И тот давно уже должен был бы об этом знать. Хотя наблюдение за тем, как Азирафаэль размахивает страницей «Знакомство с новыми экспонатами музея» во время петляния по забитым лондонским дорогам, честно говоря, лучшее, что произошло за день. 

Он корчит рожу и указывает на руль.

— На самом деле я просто наблюдаю. Она сама делает большую часть работы. Едва ли я вообще должен смотреть на дорогу, — он слегка подкручивает руль и легко проскакивает между двумя автобусами. — Почти век, и ни одной царапины.

— Кроме того случая, когда ты врезался в мисс Девайс, — напоминает Азирафаэль. Очень грубо с его стороны.

— Нгк... Нет, тот случай произошёл при очень стрессовых обстоятельствах, и по большей части это была её вина: везти книги и не смотреть по сторонам. Ей вообще не следовало ездить на велосипеде ночью. Не перед самым апокалипсисом.

— А когда она сгорела и развалилась на куски? — добавляет Азирафаэль, как будто только что вспомнил об этом.

Кроули вздрагивает, потому что ему всё ещё больно, а Азирафаэль очень жесток.

— Не считается; это была необходимая жертва, и к тому же она вернулась после не-апокалипсиса. И я не в ответе ни за то, ни за другое.

— Хм, — Азирафаэль пристально смотрит на него поверх брошюры.

— Итак, музей, — произносит Кроули, вероятно, громче, чем необходимо. — Сыроварение, история порнографии, что-то там с лошадьми, — ещё один поворот, и «Бентли» проскакивает сквозь щель, которая достаточно широка, если смотреть на неё прищурившись и не забыть задержать дыхание. — Сходим на следующей неделе?

— Я так и знал, что ты читал брошюру, — бормочет Азирафаэль.

Кроули в ответ снова гримасничает.

— Я бегло просмотрел её на случай, если попадётся что-то интересное. Медицинское оборудование девятнадцатого века звучит многообещающе. Я ведь немного учился, знаешь?

Азирафаэль издаёт сомнительный звук, который явно указывает на то, что он собирается испортить момент гордости Кроули.

— Ты посетил две лекции и украл череп, я не думаю, что за такое дают медицинскую лицензию.

— Нгха, — не соглашается Кроули. Он видел больше человеческих тел, чем кто-либо из практикующих врачей в мире. Он может стать доктором, если захочет.

Он позволяет «Бентли» затормозить у книжного магазина, пока Азирафаэль издаёт взволнованные звуки над чем-то, похожим на пресс для сыра. Хотя, может, это пыточное оборудование для раздавливания ног. И это означает, что, скорее всего, он не слышит ни слова из раздражённого ворчания Кроули по поводу в который раз раскопанной дороги, множества металлических заборов и груды щебня по всему чёртову асфальту. Он хочет, чтобы «Бентли» оказалась где угодно, но только не здесь, спасибо, блин, большое.

Он кладёт правую руку на руль, а левую — на сиденье Азирафаэля, большой палец прижимается к его лопатке, и Кроули быстро убеждает себя, что этот жест выглядит достаточно случайным, чтобы пройти незаметно. Потом он поворачивается, и кожаное сиденье скрипит под ним. Он слегка наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть через заднее стекло, поскольку всё же не хочет, чтобы «Бентли» врезалась в другую машину, мусорный бак или пешехода. Потому что это может навредить машине, а также, вероятно, вызовет ненужные жалобы.

Азирафаэль отрывает взгляд от брошюры и выглядит слегка удивлённым от того, как близко к нему находится Кроули, почти у него на сиденье. Глаза округляются; он рассеянно моргает, а потом раздаётся тихий вздох, почти коснувшийся губ Кроули.

— О, ох. Да, конечно, — шепчет Азирафаэль и придвигается ближе, преодолевая последний кусочек пространства между ними. 

Он берёт Кроули за локоть и мягко и неожиданно прижимается к его губам, прерывая так и не успевший сформироваться удивлённый вскрик. Кроули словно в замедленной съёмке ощущает, как нежное прикосновение распространяет невероятное тепло по всему его телу. Он чувствует стремительные удары сердца Азирафаэля и то, как трепещут его ресницы. Кроули издаёт беспомощный стон, рука соскальзывает с руля.

Азирафаэль целует его.

Проходит несколько секунд сладкой тишины и лёгкого давления, а затем губы Азирафаэля раздвигаются, и Кроули ошеломляет внезапный порыв его горячего дыхания. Он пользуется моментом, придвигается ещё теснее, впускает язык Азирафаэля. Он чувствует тот момент, когда они оба отдаются без остатка, позволяют поцелую заполнить все мысли и желания, но Кроули не готов к уверенному языку Азирафаэля и внезапно заполнившему всё естество его вкусу…

Нога дёргается и пинает что-то, что, очевидно, не должна, но он не обращает внимания ни на что, что не является его собственным ртом или сгибом локтя, за который крепко держится Азирафаэль. Но машину встряхивает, и их разбрасывает в стороны. Кроули давит в себе проклятие: задний бампер «Бентли» врезается во что-то, не пожелавшее убраться с дороги. Раздаётся громкий и неприятный звук удара металла о металл. Что-то ломается.

Очки Кроули валяются где-то у него на коленях, кто-то кричит, Азирафаэль со всё нарастающим ужасом переводит взгляд с заднего стекла на него.

— Ты сдавал назад, — замечает он. Голос тихий и испуганный. — Я подумал… — он заставляет себя выпрямиться и сжимает ладони так, что хрустят суставы. — Мне так жаль. Я ошибся.

Его рот ещё некоторое время то открывается, то закрывается, но он не произносит больше ни слова. Кроули смотрит, как Азирафаэль тянется к двери. Тянется к ручке. Он собирается уйти, выйти из машины и уйти.

— Нет, нет, нет… — Кроули хватается за полы светлого пальто и тянет назад, туда, где Азирафаэль сидел всего секунду назад, и наклоняет к своему сиденью. Он обхватывает лицо Азирафаэля и снова соединяет их губы. Азирафаэль успевает промычать что-то удивлённое, прежде чем полностью расслабляется и возвращает поцелуй.

Это отчаянный, восхитительный и вполне реальный момент, который всё же приходится закончить. Кроули отстраняется, ему нужно что-то сказать, подобрать какие-то слова, потому что Азирафаэлю всегда нужны слова.

— Нет, не извиняйся, не смей извиняться. Если бы я знал, что ты хочешь… — слова против его воли выходят сердитыми, руки дрожат. Он тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, ещё одной секундой идеальной связи и приглушённого вздоха облегчения. — Если бы я знал, что ты позволишь…

Лицо Азирафаэля слишком близко для того, чтобы снова не прерваться. Очки падают на пол, Кроули задевает коленом стереосистему и начинается «Crazy Little Thing Called Love». Он бьёт ещё раз, чтобы она замолчала.

— Если бы я знал, что ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя, — задыхаясь, умудряется говорить Кроули. Он всё ещё не верит, что происходящее — не грёзы, даже несмотря на то, что тёплое прекрасное лицо Азирафаэля до сих пор у него в руках. Он даже не ждёт, что Азирафаэль ему ответит, — возможность целовать его слишком нова, грандиозна и невероятна.

Но в следующий момент именно Азирафаэль разрывает поцелуй.

— Кроули, я годами ждал, что ты меня поцелуешь.

С улицы кто-то кричит.

— У нас тут грёбаный момент, — выкрикивает в ответ Кроули. Назойливые звуки не замолкают, так что он взмахивает рукой и останавливает в Лондоне время. — К чёрту. Ты вообще-то мог и сказать. Я не ожидал, что ты когда-нибудь захочешь…

— Я был так глуп, я думал, что у тебя достаточно храбрости за нас двоих…

— Чёрт возьми, если бы я знал… если бы знал, что могу просто поцеловать тебя, — задыхается Кроули. — Что ты позволишь.

— Конечно, позволю, — раздражается Азирафаэль, хотя Кроули думает, что это в основном от смущения. Его губы опухли и покраснели; они всё ещё влажные, и с ними ещё так много хочется сделать. Только что он чувствовал, как они смягчаются под его собственными, чувствовал жадное тепло поцелуя. Он понятия не имеет, как справиться с этим.

— Ты не думал, что мне стоит знать об этом? — голос звучит отчаянно. Вместо того, чтобы спорить, они могли бы уже снова целоваться.

— Мне что, надо было просто так сказать об этом? — возражает Азирафаэль. — Отличная погода сегодня, о, и кстати, будет неплохо, если ты меня поцелуешь.

Губы Кроули двигаются, но из горла не вырывается ни звука. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и вставляет эти слова во все разговоры, что когда-либо между ними произошли. И каждый последующий теперь выглядит всё заманчивей и заманчивей. Они могли бы уже годами целоваться. Чёрт, они могли бы целоваться веками. Кроули сглатывает и пытается сформулировать мысли в слова.

— Ну, я бы так и сделал, — честно признаётся он. — Я бы целовал тебя. Всегда. Никогда не отказал бы.

— О, — Азирафаэль выглядит удивлённым, а потом улыбается так ярко, что это напоминает удар в солнечное сплетение. Кроули никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Азирафаэль так ему улыбался.

— Скажи мне, ангел, — просит Кроули.

Азирафаэль моргает, а затем смеётся. Как будто Кроули попросил его сделать что-то очень глупое.

— Думаю, будет неплохо, если ты меня поцелуешь, — тихо произносит он.

Кроули скользит по сиденью и наклоняется вперёд. Он целует Азирафаэля. А Лондон терпеливо ждёт, когда они закончат.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627101/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
